Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2 is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531 and Aaron the Meerkat. Plot: 5 years have passed since Hiccup have helped bring dragons and vikings together. Now they live together peacefully. Now Hiccup and Toothless reunites with Jaden, Jeffrey and the team. But a new enemy named Drago Bludvist appears with a plot to control all the dragons. Now Hiccup, Jaden, Jeffrey and the others must face this new threat with the help of Hiccup's team and Valka, Hiccup's mother. Trivia *Nico, Pedro, Olaf, The Swat Kats, The Grimwood Girls, Matches, Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, Dr. Hutchinson, Edmond, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Megamind, Minion, Donkey, Merida, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Slade, Vanitas, The Shredder, Tirek, Lord Hater, Peepers and the Storm Rider Heartless will guest star in this. *Xion turns into her dragon form for the first time. *The 5 year timeline have affected the team as well, though they do not change physically. *Valka and her dragon Cloudjumper join Hiccup's team at the end. *Jeffrey stays in his dragon-form for a majority of this Adventure. *Scrat will make several brief appearances in this crossover. *Valka reveals a secret in Skytsengel dragons. *Drago reveals to the heroes that he's one of Master Xehanort's 13 Seekers of Darkness. *Hiccup gets his Keyblade for the first time. *END CREDITS SONG: Scenes Valka *Jaden: Please!! Our dragons are back there!!! We've gotta save them! *(The other dragons stare at Hiccup and Jaden and slowly approach them) * Hiccup: This is getting weird... *(Suddenly, the mysterious figure, waves her stick, making a rattle noise, and two dragons carry in Toothless and Dragon-Jeffrey who are still wet) *Hiccup: Toothless!!! *Jaden: Jeffrey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Jaden!! *Jaden: ...! *speaks telepathically* NO! You're not supposed to talk around people new to us! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *stays silent* *Hiccup: *rushes over to Toothless and hugs him* It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. i'm glad to see you too, bud *Toothless: *licks HIccup* *Hiccup: You really had me worried there. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nuzzles Jaden* *Jaden: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout and pets him* I'm happy to see you too, buddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: I thought I'd never see you again. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks Jaden* *Jaden: *chuckles* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * (The mysterious figure starts to slowly approach the group) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls calmly* *Toothless: *snarls at the mysterious figure and wraps his tail around Hiccup* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *speaks telepathically to Jaden* Stay close to me. *Jaden: *speaks to Dragon-Jeffrey telepathically* Right. *Beeltes: *in Jaden's pocket* Could that be Drago? * Meowth: *gulps* Love beats nature *Drago: Witness true strength!! The strength of will over others!!! *Alpha: *starts to give commands to Dragon-Aqua too* *Dragon-Aqua: What the- .....! *groans and twitches* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aqua!! *Alpha: *starts to give commands to Dragon-Jeffrey too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans* *Rocko: Oh no!!! Help them!!! *Peepers: *gets in front of him* Not so fast! You're friends are ours now!!! *Wander: got a Camera!! hold peepers, Sylvia. *Sylvia: *grabs Peepers* *Peepers: Wait!! NO!!! *Wander: Say "Cheese!! *Flashes* *Peepers: *shouts as he covers his eye* My eye!! *Rocko: Okay! Let's go!! *Drago: Stop fighting it!!!! You must obey the Alpha!!! *Alpha: *gives commands to Dragon-Jeffrey and Dragon-Aqua* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans and growls* *Jaden: ...! NO! *rushes over to Dragon-Jeffrey and hugs his snout* Jeffrey! No! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *moans while growling softly* ...Jaden? *Jaden: Jeffrey! Don't listen to the Alpha! He's not in control of your life! You are! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans* *Drago: Enough fighting!!! You're mine now!!! *Alpha: *continues to give commands* *Jaden: Jeffrey! NO!!! Fight it!! Like how you told me to fight the Supreme King's control over me in the Temple of Doom!! Remember?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *moans* *Jaden: Jeffrey!!! Please!!! ...... I love you, big bro...... *sheds a tear which lands on Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! Jaden? *Jaden: Jeffrey?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...What happened? *Jaden: *smiles and hugs his snout* I knew you could do it!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You saved me. *Drago: WHAT?!?! How is this possible?!!?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *looks at Drago and angrily roars* How DARE you try to control me?!? *Turbo: Forget him!!! There's still the blue one!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Leave Aqua out of this!! *Drago: I will have a Skytsengel in my army!!!! *Alpha: *gives commands to Dragon-Aqua* *Dragon-Aqua: *groans and growls* *Jaden: Aqua!!! *attempts to get to her* *Chameleon: *gets in the way* Not this time, Slacker!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Get away from my wife!!! *attempts to get to her* *Tirek: She's all ours now!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Out of my way! *snarls at Tirek* *Alexis: ...! Aqua! *rushes to her and hugs her snout* Aqua! Are you okay?! *Dragon-Aqua: *growls and groans* *Alexis: Aqua! NO!!! Fight the Alpha's control over you!! You can do it!! *Dragon-Aqua: *moaning* *Alexis: Aqua!!! Please!! You've got to fight it!! Like Terra and Ven would!!! *Dragon-Aqua: *groans* Terra...Ven... *Alexis: Aqua. You don't have to fight it alone. You'll never be alone again. *sheds a tear which land on Dragon-Aqua's snout* *Dragon-Aqua: ...!! Alexis? *Alexis: *smiles* Aqua!!! *hugs her snout* You're free!!! *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. *Drago: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! How can they fight the control of the Alpha?!?! NO dragon can resist the Alpha's command!!!! *Set: *thinks to himself* ...Hm. Their will is stronger than i thought. *Dragon-Aqua: *glares at the villains* You'll NEVER control me or my husband!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'll make you pay for this, Drago! Xion's Dragon Form *Xion: *sniffs* *Aqua: *gently hugs Xion* I know, sweetie. I know. We're all sad to loose a member of the family. *Xion: *starts to get mad* It's not fair... *Aqua: I agree, Xion. It's not fair at all what happened. *Xion: That Drago..... *clenches her fists* He's a lunatic!!!! Trying to control my parents, turning Toothless against us, and killing Stoick?!?!? I'll make him pay!! I'LL MAKE HIM PAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!! *Alexis: Xion! Please! I know you're hurt and all, but revenge isn't the answer! *Aqua: *tries to calm Xion down* Please, sweetie! Calm down! *Xion: *squirms and flings her arms* NO! NO! Just... Stay away from me.... Stay..... AWAY!!!!!!! *Jeffrey: ...!! *Jaden: Xion! Please! You've got to calm down! *Xion: He'll pay for this!!! HE WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *her eyes suddenly glow draconically* *Hiccup: What's going on?! *Clam: Xion not happy!! *Xion: *lets out a loud angry roar* *Aqua: *gasps in shock* *(She suddenly begins to transform) *Jeffrey: Everyone!! Stand back!!! *DJ: What's happening?! *Tammy: *gulps in fear* *(Everyone watches as Xion suddenly transforms into a dragon) *Aqua: Jeffrey! It's happening! *Jeffrey: You're right! *(The transformation is complete and everyone stares in shock) *Dragon-Xion: ....? What? Why's everyone staring at me? *The Mask: Better see for yourself. *pulls out a mirror* *Dragon-Xion: *gasps* Is that...me? *Jesse: You've become a dragon, Xion!!! *Dragon-Xion: Whoa... *Jeffrey: I knew this day would come. *Dragon-Xion: Wow. *Tammy: *slowly approaches Xion* Is it really you, big sis? *Dragon-Xion: *smiles* Yes, Tammy. It is. *Tammy: *reaches her paw out to Dragon-Xion* *Dragon-Xion: *smiles and lets Tammy touch her* *Tammy: *smiles* It IS you!!! *hugs her snout* *Dragon-Xion: *growls happily* *Jaden: *smiles* Wow. This reminds me of when I first saw you in your dragon-form, big bro. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Valka: *smiles* I don't believe it........ A baby Skytsengel dragon! *Dragon-Xion: If you don't mind, I'd rather be called a young dragon. *Aqua: Yes. Technically, my daughter is not a baby. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Fishlegs: I Can't believe this. *Rocko: I've never seen that she turned into a Dragon. Distraction * Hiccup: Distract the Alpha!!! Try to keep his focus off of Toothless!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Got it! * Tuffnut: Uh.... How?! * Rainbow Dash: Taunt it or something! * Rocko: That's the Plan * Eret: have you forgotten that you're riding with? there isn't a Dragon Alive that I can't wrangle, *then the baby dragon flies down* Ahh! Except with this one! * Snotlout: Amateur. * Dr.Hutchinson: Good Grief. * Batty: And people call him a dragon trapper. * Jaden: Let's do this!!! For Stoick!!!! * Hiccup: Let's Go! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Right!! * Random Viking: *sees them* Hey look! It's Hiccup! * Vikings: *cheering* * Drago: What? * Set: So... they managed to follow us all the way back here. *smirks* This changes nothing. *Tirek: Let them come. I've been waiting for this moment. The new Alpha! * Epilogue *Jeffrey: *narrating* In the days that passed, things in Berk continued to change. * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat